mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trials
The Trials is the second scenario in The True Blade campaign of Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthorugh In order to meet the Oracle, Lysander must pass several trials, in the form of quest towers barring his way. Adamus warns Lysander the Oracle's wisdom is mighty and that Lysander has talked with her spiritually. He also warns him she can help him find Worton's past. The first is the Trial of Greed: Lysander must drop 10.000 gold into a pond. The gold can be found in treasure chests next to the tower, as well as through the two-way portal near the starting point. During the quest, Milton sees Lysander is worried and remembers Lysander came into this world and had two brothers and two sisters, who wander around the world. One night, Lysander stormed off as Proetho's behavior annoyed him, as Proetho drank too much and thought the oracles are not useful. The second is the Trial of Strength: Lysander must find the powerful Sword of the Gods and bring it to one of the Oracle's towers. It can be found to the southeast, protected by efreeti, nightmares, and other Asylum creatures. Milton encountered Adamus and was asked what was his purpose. Milton did not know, since he spent most of his life as Lysander's squire, even at his age the men would have several children. The third is the Trial of Power: Lysander must find the powerful Saint Ranan's Staff and bring it to one of the Oracle's towers. It's found to the southwest, near the tunnel leading underground. When returning the staff, Proetho objects, seeing the quests are to no use. He even advises Lysander to give up and admit Worton is from Gryphonheart bloodline. Lysander was offended and he nearly hit the priest. At the tower, Lysander gave the staff. He ordered Milton to free him, then burst into flames. Proetho and Milton covered him with clothes and once the fire doused, Lysander appeared unharmed, but unconscious. The fourth is the Trial of Spirit: Lysander and the angel Tae Ethelon swap bodies. Proetho believes that the angel finds himself in Lysander's body, while the hero is imprisoned and tortured as Tae Ethelon in a prison. Milton now sees that Proetho was just living to his fullest, which is why he eats and drinks much. The angel manages to open Lysander's magic prison and the bodies are given back to the right owner. Tae Ethelon also joins the party, because only Lysander and he together can open the last obstacle that stands between them and the Oracle. In-game, he is represented by a standard angel. Finally speaking with the Oracle, Lysander has a hard choice to take: the Oracle offers to reveal information about Sir Worton, or about Lysander's lost siblings. Milton objected, since Lysander has every right to gain both informations. Lysander, determined to help Palaedra, puts aside his personal issues and asks about Worton. What he gets is a riddle: "To seek the blood, seek the steel. The first step of many, take toward the Wheel." Once everyone was gone, the Oracle asked Milton what was his purpose. Milton answered he serves Lysander, making the Oracle doubt those words. Events Lysander goes to the Wheel. Strategy With all heroes gathered, the main focus is to solve the quests. There are many monsters ahead, so using protective and healing spells should ensure victory. The heroes Lysander and Proetho will proceed to the next scenario, as well as the next two strongest heroes. Category:The True Blade scenarios